Whispering Whim
by kandij
Summary: Bella and Edward travel to England on a whim and cross paths with Harry Potter and the gang. Soon they find themselves thrown together in the same place, at the same time, dealing with the same troubling situation. Post-Eclipse/Summer 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, and I just want to say thank you to anyone who is deciding to read my story. It's my fourth story here on and my very first crossover! So we all know that the Harry Potter series was huge, and so is Twilight, but I personally cannot pick a favorite so I've decided to combine the two storylines. This will take place in the summer after the 6th year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione, and will be Post-Eclipse for The Cullen's. I think I will only be doing a few chapters because I'm not sure how readers will react to the story; if people like the story I will consider continuing, but I will try to stay as accurate to both of the series' as possible! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1-Edward and Bella

Edward Cullen drove his silver Volvo into the garage and slammed it into park. He whipped open the door and stepped briskly outside, in less than a second he was around to the passenger side swiftly opening the door.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled, getting to her feet coming face to face with Edward. She would never tell him how much she hated it when he was so polite _all the time. _It made her feel a bit helpless in a way, when he did everything for her.

Edward stared down at her and moved his arm to touch her cheek. He lifted her head ever so slightly so she could look at him more clearly.

Bella stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella." Edward said silkily before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Bella heaved a huge sigh, forgetting the small pang of annoyance at once.

Edward pulled away much more quickly than she would have liked, but not because he had lost control, for the first time since they drove into the garage she noticed Emmet Cullen leaning against the wooden workbench, toweling off his oily hands.

Edward turned his face slightly to look at him, but Emmett didn't say a word, her merely gave a small chuckle and turned back to work on something.

"Hello Emmett!" Bella called, Emmett responded by waving a large wrench above his head without a word.

Edward let out a small sigh, "He thinks it's funny how you still can't breathe." He whispered softly.

"Oh..." was all Bella could manage before Edward kissed her this time a few seconds longer. Edward linked his hand with hers and shut the Volvo's door. He led her toward the house, pausing for a brief second to shove his brother playfully into the work bench, drawing another laugh from Emmett.

He reached for the door knob leading inside and pushed the door open, causing a loud _thud _to come from inside. "Alice." Edward breathed before shoving the door more violently this time and pushing his way through, never letting go of Bella's hand.

Boxes upon boxes cluttered the floor before him, stacked to the ceiling in large towers. Books and magazines were strewn about the Cullen's living room haphazardly. Alice was obviously getting excited for the wedding.

"ALICE!" Edward called, a bit forcefully, dropping Bella's hand and shimmying past the clutter. He found his sister on the white couch, pouring over her latest bridal magazine. "What is all of this?" He demanded impatiently.

Alice looked up smiling wide. "Just experiments." She said calmly.

"Don't you think you are going a bit overboard? We talked about this Alice."

"Oh Edward, you worry far too much." Alice bubbled jumping to her feet to compare what looked like paint samples with a picture of flowers she had sitting on the small end table. Alice wrinkled her nose in dislike and immediately tossed the paint sample she was holding over her shoulder.

Edward emitted a low growl of frustration with his sister.

Alice chuckled, "Bella is going to _love _it." She said with a sense of satisfaction in her voice. Edward rolled his eyes, Alice had obviously seen Bella on the wedding day, praising her up and down for the hard work she had put in to make her wedding perfect.

Just then there was a loud clattering noise as several large boxed toppled over one another and crashed to the wooden floor. Bella stumbled into the living room, knocking over several more boxes on her way.

Edward was at her side in an instant, protecting her from the box she had just shunned into and was about to fall from the tallest stack on top of her head.

"Hmmm, I guess I really ought to have seen that one coming. Boxes plus Bella equals disaster." Alice said quietly.

Bella clutched Edward's shirt in her fists, thankful that he had been so polite this time and saved her from a minor concussion. "Hi Alice. Ummm, are you sure you need all of this?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Of course I don't." She responded, gliding over to Bella plating a kiss on her cheek. "You know it's all here just to annoy Edward.

Edward scowled.

Alice chuckled. "Oh Edward, calm down I'm only teasing. I'm just experimenting with my options before I get my final choices to show you Bella."

Bella gave a polite smile. Edward grabbed her hand once more and pulled her up the steps, in a few moments they were standing in Edward's bright bedroom. He led Bella towards the large bed in the center of his room and set her down lightly onto the gold comforter.

Bella wasted no time, she pulled him down next to her to kiss him again, to really kiss him. Edward latched his arms around her waist and forced himself closer to her. Bella clasped her hands around his neck and pulled lightly on his hair. After a long minute, Edward let up, pulling away slightly but kissing her hair before he separated himself from her.

Bella looked defeated and she let him slip out of her clutches. She chewed uncomfortably on her lower lip.

Edward had made his way to the other side of the room and was gazing out the large window. He suddenly turned on his heels to face her again. "Come away with me." He said quickly, a soft edge in his voice.

Bella was a bit bewildered. "What?" She asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"Only for the weekend." Edward said, more smoothly this time, he was at her side again pulling her to her feet. "Let's get away for a bit, then Alice can plan, and we won't have to worry about you getting any concussions from falling debris." He chuckled.

"I don't know Edward, what about Charlie?"

"What about him? It's not like you haven't gone someplace without his knowing before. Tell him your staying with Alice and Esme for the weekend."

Bella looked up at him, his golden eyes burning down into hers. "How can I say no? You've left me no choice." She said before Edward was kissing her again, all other thoughts fleeting from her mind.

***

In three hours, Bella had gone home to tell Charlie the plan, and had convinced him to let her go. Miraculously she managed a fantastic scheme of lies, she was defiantly getting better at lying.

Now her and Edward stood in the middle of Seattle airport, ready to board a plane. Edward had refused to tell her where he was taking her. It was Thursday evening, and the airport wasn't terribly crowded. When Edward had said the weekend, what he really meant was Thursday night through Monday afternoon.

They were just entering the terminal, when Bella glanced at the sign above her head.

"Edward no!" She shouted, much too loudly drawing looks of confusin from surrounding people. "I can't go to London England!" She said, controlling her voice.

"Sure you can." Edward told her, taking a few steps forward in line. "You'll see, it will be fun." He smiled his crooked smile at her, and Bella found it impossible to argue the subject further.

At last they boarded the plane and were flying high above the clouds. Edward had purchased a first class ticket (much to Bella's annoyance seeing as how she didn't think it was necessary) and Bella sat by the large sunlit window looking out in awe. The sun was just descending for the day and it was going to set in another half hour.

Twilight.

Edward was pushed as far over in his seat as he could manage without being in the aisle, obviously tensed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to close this?" Bella asked.

"No love, you deserve to see the world beneath you. I'll just steer clear of the light for a bit."

Bella lowered her eyes with concern, she hated making him uncomfortable. She decided to compromise and lower the shade halfway so that it blocked the remaining rays of sunshine, but still allowed her to see outside.

Edward relaxed at once, leaning in closer to her, resting his head on top of her hair. Bella put her head next to his stone cold chest and inhaled, drinking in the sweet scent radiating off of his skin.

****

After changing planes in New York and flying for what felt like an eternity, Edward and Bella stood in London Airport. It was very early in the morning and the sun was high in the sky again, or at least it was while they were still on the plane. Edward went to baggage claim and picked up Bella's small suitcase and then turned back to her grabbing her hand. He meandered his way through the crowd of people and was about to take them out the door. he had obviously been here before.

Bella now noticed that, though the sun was shining above the clouds, on the ground it was a different story. It looked very gloomy outside as if a storm was coming. That almost bothered Bella except for the fact that she was so used to the constant cloud cover in Forks.

"Wait. Wait!" Bella said, just as Edward reached the door.

"What?" He asked smoothly looking down at her.

Bella had slept most of the way and she and Edward hadn't had a chance to talk much. "Where are we going to stay."

Edward laughed, "And for a moment I thought you had another problem." He said, kissing her hair. "Emmett and Rosalie have a small house here. They come for a visit every year for at least a month, err they haven't had a chance to go this year." He added, "Emmett gave me the idea in the first place, he and Rosalie have agreed to it."

_"Well that is convenient." _Bella thought to herself. That was something she was not prepared for, Rosalie doing something nice for her and Edward.

Soon they were outside on the streets of London, England. Tourists crowded the way every place they went. Bella wanted more than anything to get out of the company of so many strangers and have time alone with Edward, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing because he quickened his pace and made it difficult for Bella to keep up without stumbling (even though she did on more than one occasion.)

After a long walk, Edward could see Bella was getting tired of walking so fast and he hailed a taxi for them.

"How far away is the house?" Bella asked when they were riding inside the little yellow taxi cab. It was very strange for Bella to see the car going down the opposite side of the road.

"It's just on the outside of London. Not much farther, but a good walk... well for you." He added, flashing another crooked smile in her direction. Bella felt her face go hot and tried to restrain herself from grabbing at Edward madly and kissing him. Surprisingly, that was becoming more and more difficult to resist as time went on.

Edward gave a low murmur of laughter when he saw the look in her face. He was obviously amused.

After another twenty minutes, the cab rolled to a stop outside a 'small' white house with black shutters in the suburbs. There was a large green lawn in front of the home, decorated with a variety of flowers. The house was by no means small, it was smaller than the Cullen's home, but much larger than Charlie's.

Edward took her hand and led her up the drive after paying the taxi driver. He pulled a set of keys out of his jeans pocket and jammed a small golden one into the lock.

"After you." Edward said musically. Bella smiled and took a step inside. The house was beautiful. It was so modern, there was a large open staircase leading upstairs, the kitchen was to the left and the dining room just beyond that. The living room was huge decorated with paintings and canvases galore! The walls were painted a deep crimson that gave it a warm inviting feel. To the right of the living room was a sizeable office, complete with leather armchair and half a library of books. Bella stared at them in astonishment, all the classics were here. She had been amazed by the books in Carlisle's office, and in the library of the Cullen's home as well, but she had never figured Emmett or Rosalie for big readers.

"Something wrong?"Edward asked, his voice with a hint of distress. "Your mouth is hanging open."

"No its.. this place is gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed. "And all these books! Every one of the classics." She rambled letting her hand fly across the shelves of books.

"Rosalie likes to read when she comes here." Edward explained, all signs of distress vanished away at once.

Bella nodded, and turned to look at Edward's perfect face. She smiled at him adoringly, and Edward grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"Emmett and Rosalie have let us use this house before, well I've never stayed her for a long time, I came once with Emmett to help him paint the place but that was all. This is Rosalie and his room." He said leaning in to the first room at the left. it was painted a light purple color with lots of flowers in vases, fresh flowers. Bella wondered how they kept the place up so well when they hadn't been here in a long time. It was obviously the master bedroom because it was so large.

They continued down the hall, passing a tiny bathroom along the way. "This is where Alice and Jasper stay." Theirs was a much smaller room painted in a lush green color with long sheer curtains covering the window's. "And this is the room Emmett made for Carlisle and Esme, but they have never stayed here so he said we could have this room."

This room was the same size as Japer and Alice's had been but was painted a light blue color with white trim and carpeting to match it. There were more flowers resting on top of the oak night tables, beautiful pink lilacs. The scent filled the air in the entire room and Bella sniffed the air around her.

Edward had come up behind her, his cool hands on the sides of her hips. Bella spun to meet his gaze. He pinned her against the wall closest to them and leaned over her small frame. Bella felt her breath leaving her again, she reached up to put her hands on the sides of Edward's beautiful face. He shut his eyes, savoring her soft touch. he bent down closer to her and pressed his lips to hers, a fluttery feeling overwhelmed her as his cool lips met her own. Edward stuck his left hand to the small other back and clutched her tightly to him. She immediately pressed herself still tighter, just in case there was any room at all between them.

They broke apart, and before Bella had realized it, Edward had lifted her off the soft carpet beneath her and set her on top of the silky blue bedspread. He put his lips to her neck and Bella closed her eyes focusing on the way Edward's lips felt as they moved up and down on her. She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him. Edward paused for a brief moment, but Bella didn't open her eyes, she was too afraid that he was going to stop.

She felt the soft petals against her skin, Edward had grabbed one of the lilacs and dragged it delicately across her face, her neck, her stomach, and back up. Bella inhaled the sweet scent, that was now combining with the smell of Edward so close to her. it was intoxicating.

Suddenly they were kissing each other again, pressed tightly together. It was a long time but at last Edward broke the kiss and rolled onto his back. Bella got her breath back and tried to even it out.

Edward scratched his neck, Bella turned to face him. "I love you Edward." She breathed, still trying to even out her breath.

Edward smiled and pulled her closer Bella rested on top of his icy chest, Edward clutching her in his hands. They stayed that way for a very long time.

***

Later in the afternoon, they had agreed that it was time to go out and visit the city. Bella didn't really care to leave the house, it felt so calm there, so relaxing. It was almost as if Jasper was there using his curious talent to control emotions.

They stepped outside into the still cloudy air. Edward walked beside Bella down the walkway slowly. Bella looked out across the street observing all the action that was outside. There was a family outside a mother a father pushing their daughter on the swing set. They looked completely full of bliss and totally at ease. An older couple were sitting on their front porch, reading the newspaper.

Bella's eyes came to rest upon the house directly across from theirs. It was also white with black shutters, it looked about the same size as well. There was a huge flower bed in front of it and a porch scattered with chairs. There was a large birdfeeder in the center of the flowerbed where at least a dozen birds were munching and throwing the seeds to the earth under them.

There was a girl that looked like the same age as Bella who was watering the flowers. She was short and small with thick brown hair, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and jeans. She was laughing at something, but Bella didn't understand what. She lifted her eyes to see a boy about the same age sitting on the steps of the porch, his hair a blazing color of red.

Bella hadn't realized she and Edward had stopped walking, she hadn't even notice Edward wander away from her to go back and lock the door.

"What are you staring at?" Edward asked.

Bella jumped, startled. "Oh I was just looking at the people here. They all look so.... happy."

Edward laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing Bella."

Bella shook her head, she didn't know why she was so transfixed, she had never seen people being so friendly with each other, there were people walking and biking up and down the street waving to everyone that was outside their homes, some stopping to chat.

She looked again across the street as she heard a shriek from the small bushy-haired girl. Edward was also alert now, standing very still as if there were some kind of danger.

"RON STOP THAT AT ONCE!" The girl yelled. Bella saw that the red-haired boy had gotten up and wrestled the hose free from the grasp of the girl and was squirting her with it. She could hear them laughing all the way across the street.

Edward gave a low chuckle. "We have a love interest in our midst." He whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella snapped her head back to look at him, "They like each other. _A lot. _But neither of them will admit it. I'll never understand you humans." Edward explained.

Bella turned her gaze back to the girl who was now wringing out her yellow shirt. She must have seen her and Edward staring at them because she looked up and waved in their direction. Bella waved back and smiled faintly, glancing sideways at Edward, who was again standing very still.

The girl made her way across the street and was being pursued by the red head. "Hi there!" She called when she was a few paces away. Edwards nose crinkled up a bit when she came closer.

"Hello." Bella said taken by surprise, she hadn't expected them to come right over, she felt a bit rude now for staring.

The girl was right in front of them now, Bella had thought she was short but she was in fact about two inches taller than Bella herself. "Are you moving in here?" The girl asked.

"No, no. We are just visiting." Edward spoke for the first time in his silky voice, Bella felt his arms tighten around her waist as an instinct to protect her.

The girl noticed him for the first time and looked up, studying his features, she looked like she was in deep thought. But she didn't look like the others did when they looked at Edward, she didn't think he was as beautiful as Bella thought he was. At that time the red haired boy had reached where she was standing, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

The girl tore her eyes off Edward to look at the other boy, her eyes lit up. "My name is Hermione Granger." She said turning back to Bella, holding out her hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella said grasping her hand.

The girl's smile widened and she moved on to Edward, to shake his hand also. Bella could feel Edward's body stiffen, he pretended not to notice her hand. "My name is Edward Cullen."

The girl named Hermione looked a bit skeptical of Edward neglecting her friendly gesture, but she didn't linger on it. "This is my friend Ron." She said turning to the red haired boy. "Ron!" Hermione hissed, pulling him forward to greet them. The boy was obviously shy. He was taller than Edward by a good three inches, his hair seemed to be ablaze despite the fact there was no sunlight anywhere.

"Err--Hi." The boy mumbled. Hermione nudged her elbow into his ribs, it didn't seem to bother him much. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Hermione looked annoyed with her friend but looked at Bella once more. "How long are you visiting for?"

"Just the weekend." Bella replied.

"Ohh, I see, well it will be nice to see someone in that house. The people that own it are hardly ever there, I bet I only see them once in a year's time! Yet their yard is perfectly manicured." The girl laughed a bit. Edward smirked. "Where are you from? I can tell you aren't here from England."

And for the first time Bella became conscious of the fact the girl had an English accent, not that it surprised her but she had completely overlooked it until she asked where they were from.

"Forks." Bella replied mechanically.

"Where?" The boy named Ron asked, puzzled.

"It's a small town in the state of Washington." Edward said smoothly.

Both the boy and girl looked totally stunned, their mouths fell open slightly. Bella could tell what they were both thinking, even though she couldn't read minds like Edward could. And that was: Anyone who came all the way from the United States for a _weekend_ obviously had a lot of money to spend.

"Wow, that's a ways away." Hermione said after a very long silence. She cleared her throat, "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here, it's been lovely meeting you but I've got to finish up some things before my Mum and Dad get home."

"Yeah you too." Bella said with a small smile on her lips.

"See you around then!" Hermione called as she turned to leave.

"Pleased to have met your acquaintance." Edward said, sounding a little bit odd.

The girl nodded and waved good-bye. The red haired boy shuffling lazily behind her mumbling something that sounded like, "Hope to see you again." But Bella couldn't be sure since the boy was hardly coherent when he spoke it.

"They seem nice." Bella said when they had disappeared into the white house.

There was a long silence. "Edward?" Bella asked, shaking his arm, "Edward what are you thinking?" She pleaded. He was standing stalk-still looking at the house, he was still tensed, his arms were stiff still latched tightly to Bella's waist.

Edward seemed to shake himself out of the trance, "Oh, it's nothing." He told her through his teeth. But Bella knew that her had been poking around in their minds and had uncovered something troubling.

"Who do you think you are fooling?" Bella rounded on him.

Edwards voice became soft and sweet again, he turned to look at her, resting his hand on her cheek. "You are very perceptive today." He said before leading her down the street.

Edward never told Bella what he was thinking about, and Bella couldn't help but be a little bit angry with him, there was obviously something he didn't like about those two and he wasn't likely to forget it because for the rest of that night he was a little bit on edge.

A/N: End of chapter one, I realize that it was long and very boring, but I'm trying to work my way into something here. The next chapter will cover Harry, Ron and Hermione, and you just _know_ that something is going to go down when they all meet up again. I'll try to finish up the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow morning! Don't forget to review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2-Harry, Ron, and Hermione

It was another early sunny summer morning, or that is early _afternoon _when Ronald Weasley awoke with a start at the shrieking below. He rolled over onto his right side, the bright sun piercing his sleepy eyes. Ron yanked the covers high over his face as the shrieking continued.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Ron barely had time to comprehend the person's voice who was shouting at him when his door burst open in an angry fury. The covers were torn violently from above him. Ron opened his eyes to see his red haired mother standing over him with her face the color of her hair. _"Uh oh, this can't be good." _He thought to himself.

"I cannot understand it Ron, how you see it fit to sleep until 12:30 in the afternoon. What could you possibly have done within the last day and a half to make you sleep this long? It's barbaric Ron! You are seventeen years of age and with that comes responsibilities... "

Ron tuned his mother's voice out of his mind, he wasn't worried, he was used to it. He had heard this speech at least a dozen times before. What did he have to wake up at the crack of dawn for in the first place? It's not like there was school, that was far away from now.

"RONALD!" His mother harped, pulling on his elbow. "Have you even been listening to a word I have said!" yelled uproariously.

"Mum," Ron mumbled, "Calm down, it's not that late." He told her wearily getting to his feet and grabbing a dirty shirt from his floor which he was planning to wear.

"Excuse me young man. It most certainly is that late! Now get up, Hermione's here for a visit. And for heaven's sake Ron will you _please_ consider wearing a clean shirt and trousers?!" And with that left the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Ron was suddenly wide awake, he loved it when his best friend in the world came to visit during the summertime. He only wished that his other best mate Mr. Harry Potter, wasn't trapped with his Aunt and Uncle in London so that they could all be together.

He reached into his drawers and pulled out a light blue shirt and pulled it on over his bare chest; finding a pair of dark blue jeans to accompany it.

Satisfied, he started out the door down the many sets of stairs to greet Hermione. At last he reached the foot of the final staircase and stared into his living room looking for the brown-eyed girl he expected to see there.

"Hermione!" Ron called rushing forward. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, it had been at least a month since he had seen her, she had been busy with her parents and had just gotten back from a family vacation a few days ago.

Ron pulled out of the hug and looked down at her, "How's your summer?" He asked. "How was Florida... you look a little burnt Mione', not that I hadn't expected it, because well, you know how it....." But his words were cut short by a sudden pain burning in his right shoulder. "OUCH! Hermione! Was that really any way to greet me?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes it was Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him, standing on tip-toe to make herself more threatening.

_"This was turning into a perfect day, I've been awake ten minutes and I've already been called Ronald twice!" _Ron complained to himself.

"Honestly Ron! What part of, 'write me back' is so unclear to you! Do you realize the effort and time I took out of my day to write to you.... and never a word in return!"

"Oh Mione' don't be like that, you know I never write."

"That's a lie! You wrote me all last summer!" Hermione argued back.

"Well... I haven't had a chance yet, it's only been a month!"

"Only a month! Oh that's rich Ron! I suppose you have been busy catching up on your sleep." Hermione spat.

"I would've gotten around to it...."

"Eventually." Hermione said, this time with a laugh because Ron had spoke the word the at that precise moment. Hermione pulled her friend in for a less angry hug. "Florida was dreadful! So many people there, and the sun! All the time the sun, I can't imagine anyone living in solid humidity and severe sunlight their entire lives. " She told him, a smile on her lips.

Ron laughed at her, "Any word from Harry?"

"Yes actually! I almost forgot!" She yipped excitedly, " Oh It's unbelievable, truly. Harry has somehow convinced that purple-toad faced-goon of an Uncle to let him out of the house for a visit!"

"That's great!"

"So we need to go back to my house, he's meeting us there in about an hour! He even convinced Vernon to drive him from Surrey!"

"How long can he stay?" Ron inquired.

"As long as he wants! His Uncle told him if he wants a warm place to sleep he will have to walk home." Hermione chuckled, "I guess they don't want him to go back so he can just stay with one of us until school starts."

Ron frowned a bit, disappointed that his best friend had to be treated so unfairly. It always seemed like Harry got the short end of the stick in many situations, but then again he was the most popular person at school. Ron often times felt jealous of how much attention he got, but he also didn't mind being the best friend of the boy-who-lived.

After a few minutes of chatter with , Ron cleared it with her to go to Hermione's as long as he promised to be back by eleven that night. "I'm sure then you'll sleep until two in the afternoon if you come home at that hour." had said accusingly, just before Hermione had told her good-bye and followed Ron out the door.

***

When they had gotten to Hermione's house, her parents had left them alone to go and get groceries. Ron helped her by following her all over the house as she raced to get the list of chores done they had left for her. Ron had even gone so far as to spray her with the hose when she went out to water her mother's flower garden.

Hermione had noticed the two pairs of eyes staring at her from across the street and threw a friendly wave. They certainly didn't look like the couple that lived there. No, they couldn't have been them, the girl had gorgeous blonde hair and the boy was very muscular, he reminded Hermione of Viktor Krum. The two that stood there now were much different and Hermione wondered if they were going to be her new neighbors. Though, they both seemed very nice, odd, but nice, she hoped that she would get a chance at another time to become better acquainted.

She rushed through the other chores in a flash and soon the door bell rang, signaling that Harry had finally came.

Hermione raced to the front door, Ron following closely behind, she whipped it open hastily. "HARRY!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his back to hug him.

"Hermione!" Harry said excitedly, "RON!" He called as soon as he spotted Ron standing in the door way. "It's been far too long, what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Plenty of time for that later mate, more importantly, how in the name of Merlin did you convince Vernon to let you out?" Ron asked eagerly as Harry was led inside Hermione's home.

Harry blushed a bit, "Well, I err, told him that if he didn't let me get out of that house for a while I was going to singe off his mustache with my wand..... he didn't take me seriously at first until I went to get my wand. Then Petunia came in, well you can imagine she was all worried. But that bloke Dudley was good for something after all, he's the one who convinced him to let me go."

"No matter Harry, you're here now, let's just sit down and catch up. That is, unless the two of you would rather do something a bit more exciting. My parents won't be home until around nine tonight, they are going out with some friends of theirs for dinner after shopping." Hermione explained, taking a seat on her fluffy green armchair.

"Not hardly!" Harry said, "It's so nice to be able to sit in a chair... to spend time in a real house!"

Ron laughed at his friend, though it really wasn't funny how Harry was held prisoner in his own home, if you could even call it a home.

The trio sat for a very long time, first they listened to Hermione's stories from her time in Florida. Next, Ron told them all about how he had been helping out the twins in the Joke Shop, and how he even got a bit of the profits to keep for himself, not to mention the free stuff he got when the Fred and George ordered too much by mistake. Harry didn't have much to share, other than a very amusing story of how one morning Dudley had been trudging down the steps when they broke under his massive weight causing him to plummet to the floor.

After a few hours, it seemed that the friends were never really apart and they were talking and laughing just like they were back at Hogwarts school once more. Though, both Ron and Hermione could tell that Harry was very worried about Voldermort and his final year of school.

At around 4:30, Hermione made some supper for them, nothing fancy just a few sandwiches (which Ron was grateful for, but for the first time ever, Harry finished eating before him since he was so famished. ) After that, they went outside in Hermione's front yard and pretended to play Quidditch, but since they didn't have any brooms it wasn't quite the same.

They had to improvise a lot just to pretend to play. For one thing, there was no snitch for Harry to seek (giving him a huge disadvantage) there was no quaffle or bludgers either. So Hermione had used a volleyball as the quaffle and two small tennis balls as bludgers, then they had set up three ice cream pails on both sides of the yard that were to be the goals. In the end though, the friends ended up playing a simple game of catch, which none of them minded or objected to.

In no time at all another hour had passed them by, Harry and Ron settled down on the grass trying to catch their breath after a very ferocious game of steal the bacon. It felt like they were younger again and it was just nice to be able to do something together without having to worry about much. Hermione couldn't imagine how silly they must have looked, three seventeen year olds playing children's games.

While Ron and Harry rested, Hermione went inside to make some iced tea for the three of them. She bustled out of the house carrying three frosty glasses, filled to the brim with tea. She joined them on the cool green grass and became absorbed with the talk of the many pranks the twins had pulled while at school.

"Hey look Hermione your new neighbors are back." Ron said, pointing across the street.

"Ron don't point its rude!" Hermione warned him.

Harry looked totally confused until Hermione explained that she had met them earlier and they seemed to be really nice.

Bella and Edward were just about to cross the street back to their own house when Hermione called after them.

"Hey you two! Are you having fun in London so far?" Hermione asked, getting up and walking towards them.

Bella led Edward over to her and met Hermione halfway, "Yeah it's been really fun so far." Bella said politely. "I keep getting lost though, Edward's the only one who knows where we are going." She finished looking a bit upset.

Edward smiled at her. Hermione looked from Edward to Bella and back again trying to think of something to say to be friendly. Hermione looked down studying her feet for a moment and then looked up to see the diamond ring sparkling on Bella's finger.

"Are you two married? You both look so young." Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No." Edward replied quickly, a slight edge to his voice, "No, not yet." He said more calmly than before.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I was just curious is all."

"It's fine."Bella said, "Don't worry about it. Please." She added after a short pause. "See I told you it was a bad idea." Bella said to Edward very quietly.

Edward didn't look at her, he didn't want to have that discussion again, they had already had it once already this afternoon.

_Bella and Edward had just begun their long walk to the nearby park, hand in hand. The day was still gloomy outside, but it was nice to walk around in any case. _

_When they had reached the park, Bella sat down on the wooden bench for a rest, Edward sitting as well, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Bella looked up at him, the full intensity of his eyes staring back at her. She reached up and touched his face, tracing his jaw line. Edward scrunched closer to her, his cold arms wrapping more tightly around her. _

_"I really like it here." Bella said quietly. _

_"I'm glad, I thought you would. England has such charm about it." _

_Bella smiled, kissing the back of his hand and leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder. Edward linked his hand with hers and rubbed an icy thumb on her smooth, warm skin. _

_"Bella." He said after a silent moment went by._

_"What is it?" _

_"I was thinking that since we aren't in Forks anymore, and.... Charlie isn't here, if you wouldn't object to wearing your ring._

_Bella was taken aback by his sudden request. "Edward you can't be serious."_

_"Why not?" He asked separating himself from her slightly to look at her more clearly. "Why are you so opposed to the idea of being married to me?" _

_Bella sighed, "I'm not at all opposed to it. I love you Edward, but I don't need a ring on my finger to prove it, do I?" _

_"No. You have a good point." Edward said quickly falling silent. _

_Bella felt the guilt bubbling to the surface, she felt bad for making him feel even the tiniest bit upset. The truth was is she was actually looking forward to her wedding day even though she had never pictured herself to be that way. She was beginning to get used to the feeling of the gold band on her skin, the diamonds glistening in the light. Whenever she wore it, she wasn't as uncomfortable as she once was with it, in fact just having it there reminded her of Edward , since the diamonds cascaded brilliant rainbows all over everything; much like Edward's magnificent skin in the sun shine. _

_"Well.... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You have a point too, no one is here to catch me." Bella said after a long minute._

_Edward's face lifted the moment she said the words, pleased with the fact that Bella was starting to warm up to the idea of marrying him. With one swift movement he pulled the small ring from his pants pocket and slid it ever so gently onto her finger. _

_***_

There was a very long, drawn out silence while both Edward and Bella seemed to recall the incident from earlier that day. Edward finally broke the silence, "Bella and I are getting married very soon." He told Hermione, just to be polite and be certain he didn't offend her.

The sudden sound of Edward's voice startled Hermione a bit, "Ohh, how lovely. Congratulations!"

Edward smiled, pleased. Bella stared off into the distance, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Look as long as you two are here why don't you come inside and join my friends and I for a bit of tea? Unless you have plans." Hermione asked kindly. Ron was watching them now, he waved in their direction and Edward waved back.

"I guess we could come in for a bit, Edward what do you think?" Bella asked, clutching his hand.

Edward was noticeably tense at the invitation, whenever it came to meeting new people he was always overly cautious, he always feared for Bella's safety. Something about these new strangers seemed of particular interest to him, he still hadn't told Bella what he had discovered while poking around inside their minds at their earlier encounter. After another long moment Edward finally responded, "No we have no other plans," He swallowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Fantastic, well right this way then." Hermione said, she was always glad to meet new people. She led them across her lawn to where Ron and Harry were now standing. "Harry, this is Edward and Bella, they are visiting here for the weekend from.... where was it again?"

"Forks, Washington." Bella said hastily.

"Right, well I've invited them in for tea, I suspect rain is coming in soon it's getting a bit chilly out."

Edward gave a throaty laugh.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Harry said stepping forward to shake his hand. This time Edward shook it back . The moment their hands met several things happened. Harry immediately took a step back shocked by the snap of cold that was rushing through him suddenly. Edward froze on the spot and tensed his muscles. Bella gasped in surprise and Hermione narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"We better get inside. Your hands are freezing mate." Harry said.

Bella shot Edward a sideways glance, looking worried. Hermione never broke her gaze on either of them, she had obviously sensed something.

Ron strode over to them, "Bella, Edward." He nodded at them each in turn, breaking another slightly uncomfortable silence. Edward nodded back, Bella still was gazing up at him, studying his every move.

Hermione finally took her eyes off of them and turned to lead them inside her house, gesturing for them to take a seat in the living room. In no time at all she was back, this time with hot tea. "Here we are, one of my favorite blends, white raspberry." She chirped happily setting a tray of tea onto the coffee table.

Harry and Ron lurched forward gratefully to grab one of the cups, Bella leaned in hesitantly and took the steaming cup of liquid in her hands, looking up at Edward. "_How in the world is he going to pass this one off." _She wondered.

"None for me thank you, you see I have a...severe allergy to raspberries." Edward said politely.

Hermione stared at him over the rim of her glass, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can get you something else if you..."

"That's won't be necessary." Edward interrupted. Hermione looked a bit startled but decided to ignore it.

"So, Bella..."Hermione went on, "What's it like in Forks?"

"Oh, it's... interesting." Bella mumbled more to herself than the others.

"Interesting how?" Ron asked, he was very unaware of the uncomfortable tension between them.

"Uhh, it's very wet... and cold."

Ron blinked, "That doesn't sound a bit interesting." he said taking a swig of tea.

"Ron!" Hermione cautioned, still set on making friends with someone new.

"You guys look about the same age as we are, what do you like to do for fun?" Harry asked, he spoke much more naturally than anyone else in the room, he was used to awkward silences.

Edward smiled a bit, "We like to run. Lots of wide open spaces in a small town." Bella's face flushed with color.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Hermione said awkwardly.

Bella found her voice, her face still a bit pink, "We also like to listen to music, Edward is very musical he writes his own songs even. It's not very exciting but we only have a little time left before we both go off to college."

Hermione was suddenly intrigued, she loved talking about any kind of thing that dealt with school. "Really? Where are you going to be studying at?"

"Dartmouth." Bella and Edward replied in unison, laughing at each other. Harry smiled, these two were very similar to the three of them in many ways.

"What about you? What do you do for fun?" Bella asked.

Harry shot nervous looks to both Hermione and Ron before clearing his throat. "England is a very.... _magical_ place... there's always something around to get us into some trouble."

Hermione's eyes bolted upwards to glare at Harry, fearing he was giving something away. But Ron laughed loudly at Harry's subtleties.

Bella looked confused, Hermione annoyed, Ron clueless, and Harry lost in thought. Edward was studiously watching him, searching for anything that might tell him what the big joke was.

Harry was consumed with his thoughts of Lord Voldermort again, he pictured himself standing in the Department of Mysteries, in the Chamber of Secrets, and lastly in the graveyard where Cedric Diggory was murdered. His scar prickled painfully.

Edward twitched suddenly, as if he was shocked by something.

Hermione noticed Harry's pained expression and got down on her knees to look at him. "Harry?" She whispered breathlessly, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Edward!" Bella said rather loudly at the exact same time that he had flinched and Hermione had spoken.

Bella and Hermione starred at one another for awhile, Ron was aware of the tension now his eyes darted from where Bella and Edward sat to where Hermione was kneeling next to Harry concerned.

Harry recovered instantly and beckoned Hermione back to her seat. Another uncomfortable silence crept into the room. Suddenly Hermione's clock on the mantle began to chime, sounding that it was now seven o'clock that evening.

"Oh my goodness! Is that the time already?" Hermione said, eager to break the silence. She was absolutely perplexed by Edward and Bella's behaviors, there was something about them that she couldn't ignore; yet she thought they were both so kind she wanted more than anything to make the situation more comfortable so they could talk more easily. "Edward, Bella would you care for something to eat?"

"No, thank you that's quite all right. Bella and I had a heavy supper."

"Ohh alright then, well what are your plans for your visit? Have you considered going to the London Library? It's such a fascinating building, there's always something going on there too."

Bella was keenly studying Edward once more, she was starting to see the faintest sign of hunger in him. His eyes were becoming blacker with every minute that went by, she prayed that none of them noticed.

"Actually, we were planning on visiting the major tourist traps, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, places like that." Edward said calmly.

"Oh well if you get some time you simply must go to the library!" Hermione yipped, getting excited at the thought of a good book.

"Hermione, they aren't going to go to a bloody library on their vacation! Really, who goes on a trans-Atlantic flight to visit London and then wastes their time in a library?" Ron said harshly.

"I would!" Hermione snapped back at him. (The friends were officially re-united, their small squabbles had returned.)

Edward laughed at them. "Just ignore Hermione, she's mental." Ron explained looking in Edward's direction.

"Ron! Why do you always have to be so rude?" Hermione hissed through her teeth, angry with Ron's incompetence.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to find something more interesting to talk about, but it was too late, Ron and Hermione were quarreling back and forth like old times.

Bella raised her eyebrows , studying them intently. Edward was laughing at their immature nature. "Humans." he whispered in Bella's ear. He flinched again the moment he had finished whispering, Bella noticed at once. She looked to see if Ron, Harry or Hermione had noticed, but the two were still caught in their argument.

Harry's scar was burning again, his face was pallid and he looked very worried.

All of a sudden a sharp, earsplitting howl pierced the night. Bella felt herself go weak, she knew that sound; she heard it in her dreams nearly every night. Edward tensed again. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting at once. Harry looked up startled, forgetting the pain searing his head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swallowed. "You reckon' Lupin is back in town?"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said angrily. The howling continued, and she shuttered at the terrible sound.

"Do you have wolves in this area? Funny, I've never heard of them in London before." Edward said, now on his feet.

"Not generally. But...." Hermione hesitated, "There have been a few incidents recently."

Edward narrowed his eyes with concern, he was staring directly at Hermione. Without worry he began his way towards the door, rushing to get away from them. "We should be going anyway. It's getting late. Thank you for inviting us... it was nice meeting you... But Bella and I best be on our way. "

Harry, Ron and Hermione were also on their feet now. Harry and Hermione looking very concerned, and Ron looked bewildered as the sharp howling continued off in the distance.

"Bella?" Edward said, when he noticed that Bella hadn't moved since the howling began.

Bella couldn't move, she would have known that howl anywhere, anytime. The eerie cry of the wolf echoed inside her head. The creature was in pain. Not physical pain, but in complete anguish of emotional pain. But how? Why? It couldn't possibly be...Jacob?

Before Bella could even begin to think about how her ex-best friend could be in London, she was being pulled to her feet. Edward's cold hand wrapped tightly around her elbow. She couldn't find her voice, she was afraid to speak even if she could, if she could have spoken she would have been screaming.

"Thank you again." Edward said as soon as he had Bella within his grasp. "See you soon." He called before bolting out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as soon as the door as closed. "We have to move, fast before it's too late!", her voice cracking as she spoke. "Your scar! It's bothering you again isn't it? Is it like you said in your letters? Whenever you hear the howling you can't shake the feeling its connected to.... you-know-who?" she lowered her voice at the last part.

"I have no doubt in my mind that it is Hermione."

"What do you mean we have to move?" Ron asked nervously. "If you think for one minute I'm going out there after a ware-wolf you've all gone mad!"

"RON DON'T YOU READ!" Hermione yelled. "Animals in the forest by your house have been found killed, some very large animals at that. And the boy... the little boy they found slaughtered last week at the edge of the forest?"

"Of course I know all about that Hermione! I hear it whenever the bloody thing cries like that, Mum's been going nuts with worry, she doesn't want any of us near that forest."

"We have to find this thing, I don't know what's brought werewolves to London, but we have got to find out. Every time we hear it cry, Harry's scar burns! Don't you see Ron, it's got something to do with you-know-who, it's all connected!"

"Blimey Harry I wish you would have told me!" Ron rounded on Harry.

"It's useless to write to you and tell you these things Ron you never write back, I know Hermione will and its nice when you are locked prisoner all summer long to hear from at least one of your friends. Now come on we have to apparate to the forest... and fast!" Harry said frantically.

The three fell silent at once, Ron refused to argue anymore, even though he had no desire to go hunting in the forest for a ware wolf that was sure to eat him for a midnight snack. When Hermione had said it was connected with you-know-who he felt an overwhelming surge of hate and wanted at once to get to the bottom of this.

In the blink of an eye the trio disappeared from the room with a loud _CRACK!_

As soon as they had gone they reappeared with another loud pop on the forest edge.

The moon had just broken through the blanket of clouds that had covered the skies all day and the soft beams of light illuminated the area, casting long shadows from the trees. The howling had died down and it was silent once more.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood motionless as they looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of the new area.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, standing just ten feet from where his own feet were planted was Edward and Bella; standing still as stone staring back at them.

A/N: That chapter took a bit longer than I had anticipated, but I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm very pleased with the way it is turning out. Things are about to heat up... and what's with the howling? Is it a ware wolf or are Bella's instincts right... is it Jacob? Hmmmm, I don't know, you best review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I realize it was a bit longer (longer than I would have liked but I had a very busy week) Hope you enjoy the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 3- Still

The moment the door closed behind them, Edward was running. Running very quickly through the now darkened suburban streets of London. Bella barely had time to breathe before he swept her onto his back and started his lightning fast run. She didn't have time to think about anything else other than the sudden burst of guilt that was now rushing through her.

"Edward! Edward stop now!" Bella cried just as they reached the outskirts of town.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she didn't open them until her feet were planted safely on the pavement beneath her.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked with a worried look on his pale face. It was dark, but the moon dancing above them gave off just the right amount of light to accent his perfect features.

"Where are we going?" Bella inquired still out of breath. "How do you know where we are going?"

"I'm following the sound, I can tell there is a forest a good 6 miles out of town. You know as well as I do that _that _was no ordinary wolf out in the forest Bella. I know a ware-wolf when I hear one. We've got to hurry so we can find the sound."

"But how.. I didn't think there were any packs here."

"I didn't either but maybe we were both wrong, maybe there is a pack living close by."

Bella bit her lip and twisted her fingers together uncomfortably, "Or maybe....its Jacob."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella he is back on the reservation with his own pack. Now let's go!" Edward demanded rather impatiently.

Bella didn't give a further argument, her mind was spinning, going crazy with dozens of different thoughts. She had heard her best friend's wolf cry before, and she remembered the exact way it sounded when he was in agony. The same way that this cry was.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes that went by. Edward ran rapidly in the dark shadows and when they were out of town he followed the road, turning several times left or right. Finally they reached a long dirt road and his pace began to slow. Bella could see the spindly trees out in the distance, rising out of the darkness casting long black shadows against the earth. They got closer and closer, and they were soon standing at the very edge of the trees.

The howling had stopped.

Bella could have guessed what Edward was thinking, even though she couldn't read his mind. He wanted to go in after it and find out; he would not stand for any bit of the secret to be leaked out whether it be about Vampires or Wolves. She knew he was thinking the same thing, he must have thought there was even the slightest chance of that particular cry belonging to Jacob Black; she could tell by the hint of uneasiness in his voice when she had said his name.

Her feet touched the soft ground once more, Bella took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. Edward was listening very intently, still as a statue.

Out of nowhere there was a loud popping sound not far from them. Bella and Edward whirled around; Edward immediately pushing Bella protectively behind him.

Both their eyes bulged in surprise. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing just feet from them. The same shocked expression painted across all three of their faces. Hermione's mouth was hanging wide open, as was Ron's, Harry's eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

Bella heard Edward give a low growl, one that was probably too quiet for them to hear. She wondered how they had gotten here so fast, they appeared out of thin air! But they were probably thinking the same thing, _"How did they get here so fast?" _

Suddenly it hit her. Bella's eyes widened further. Was it possible that what Edward had seen in their minds could explain their sudden materialization?

All five of them were still and silent, unmoving. They were all very cautious as if the sudden tension that was in the room ten minutes earlier had carried over and intensified, none of them took their eyes off one another. Watching each other very closely, suspiciously even.

Harry Ron and Hermione stood in a straight line, Harry was in the center ,unmoving. He was the first to step forward, cautiously he moved his feet in front on one another and stepped closer to Edward. "H-how did you....How did you get here so _fast?" _Harry asked bewilderedly, trying to remain calm.

Edward's eyes burned into his, seeming to glow amber even in the dark night clouding around them. He didn't break his stare from Harry as he spoke his velvet voice, ringing with apprehension. "We drove." He said menacingly lowering his voice.

Ron gave a barking laugh from behind Harry, "That's a funny one mate! How dumb do you think we are? You drove..."

Hermione nudged Ron harshly in the ribs, signaling him to be silent again. Edward's eyes widened further as he stared at Hermione and Ron.

"Where did you come from?!" Bella choked out behind Edward, she was scared but she had seen things more frightening before.

Edward twisted his head slightly in her direction, "They apparated Bella." He whispered, sure that the trio across from them couldn't here.

"What?" Bella breathed.

"We left your home, and got in our car... we have relatives not far from this area and wanted to stop in for a visit. But Bella wasn't feeling well, so we stepped out of the car and took a walk." Edward explained in a monotone voice.

"Right." Hermione huffed behind where Harry stood.

Edward was still staring at Harry, searching his mind, uncovering some incriminating evidence. "And where did you come from?"

Hermione took a step forward, just slightly in front of Harry. "I don't think that's something we need to discuss."

"Well all-right then. Bella and I will be on our way." Edward said, a bit sarcastically.

Hermione stepped forward again, she was only inches from where he stood now. Bella wondered if she could feel the coolness washing off of his skin. She didn't say a word, she stood very still, returning Edward's gaze.

Harry and Ron didn't say anything, they turned to back away. A long moment of silence passed, Harry and Ron were now several feet away from Bella and Edward.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry called.

The stare down didn't break, Bella watched guardedly behind Edward. Hermione pretended not to hear Harry, she didn't move an inch. "What are you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled from behind, "What are you doing?!"

Hermione whipped her head around to face him, "it's quite obvious isn't it? I mean really, there is no car anywhere in sight. They left not more than ten minutes ago, that's not enough time to get all the way out here. Edward doesn't act normally, he stands so still and his face is a white as a sheet. Are you telling me you don't see anything out of place Ron?"

Ron gulped audibly form behind.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about." Edward spoke darkly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, she stared into Edward's golden eyes, searching for some kind of an answer. Then, after another long moment of tension, her eyes bulged even wider and her mouth fell open a little bit.

_"What is she thinking?"_ Bella wondered to herself.

Hermione's voice broke as she spoke, her hands were curled into tight fists, one of them grasping her wand in her back pocket, she shook with fright. "Do I... do I _smell _good to you Edward?"

Edward straightened up in a flash, his jaw tightened. Bella froze, Harry and Ron stood still wondering what had just happened.

Edward gave up the charade at once, he was mind blown by Hermione's question. "Good enough to eat."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed from behind him, she was horror struck that Edward could reveal something about his secret to these strangers.

Hermione stretched her hand out and touched Edward's icy skin, she drew it back the moment she came in contact with it, sending a shiver through her whole body. She turned on her heels and walked away quickly.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry demanded.

Hermione sneered, "he's a vampire."

"A what? Hermione you can't be serious. Have you gone mental?" Ron choked.

"No Ron!" Hermione spat, "Don't' you see him? I'm not stupid, I'm practically the smartest person at school. His skin is pale white, and he's _cold. _He's the fastest person I've ever seen, even if he is trying to hide it. That's how he got here so fast. Every time the wind blows even the littlest bit he tenses, because he smells something.... to eat. Maybe it's time you started reading your text books rather than sleeping on them!"

Ron's mouth fell open with disbelief, Harry tensed visibly as Hermione spoke. Edward relaxed a little and gave a small chuckle.

Silence fell again, the three young sorcerers were deep in thought, dozens of questions running through their minds at once.

Edward laughed again, breaking the silence. "I'm not going to eat you, I'm a vegetarian."

Hermione spun around so fast to face Edward again she was a blur, "How did you know.... that's what I was going to ask?"

"You can all relax you know, I'm not going to eat any of you. I'm not like the Vampires I'm sure you have read about young Hermione." Edward explained calmly, more at ease now. Bella was positively dumb founded, surely Edward must have found something in their minds that told him these three were okay. Maybe even supernatural, after all they had appeared out of nowhere. "I'm also sure you have studied hard enough to know that not all of us are the same, some of us have special abilities. I for example, can hear your thoughts."

Hermione, Ron and Harry all gasped openly at once. Harry cleared his throat loudly, "I think I understand. I don't take the same amount of classes Hermione does but I have heard about some things. You can read people's minds, and there are others who can control emotions and see the future?"

Edward chuckled again, "You are well informed at Hogwarts, I didn't know there was that extensive amount of information on us; thought we were rather low profile. But you're right Harry, in fact the two you just spoke of are my brother and sister."

Harry stared at him in shock again, "So you know about Hogwarts?"

"But of course, I can hear Hermione and Ron's thoughts clear as day... and yours are... cloudy. I can still hear them, but I have to concentrate more than the others. And now, tell me if I am correct in assuming that you are Mr. Harry James Potter?"

"Err, yes that's right." Harry said uncomfortably.

"I thought so, I must say that it is lovely to meet you at last. I've been following the Wizarding world for some time now, and I know your story Harry, about he-who-must-not-be-named. I'm deeply sorry you had to suffer the loss of your parents."

Ron and Hermione twitched at the thought, "Who doesn't?" Harry mumbled more to himself than to Edward.

Edward took a step forward to Harry, "I hope you don't mind my curiosity, but I just want to see something. " He said carefully. Harry looked confused but didn't reply. Edward lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes and placed a cool hand against his scar. He closed his eyes in deep thought, Harry stood very still.

After a few seconds, Edward retracted his hand and opened his eyes. "Hmmm." He said.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"it's just, back at the house, I could hear your thoughts when I focused on you, and then...I could feel your scar burning when you thought about you-know-who."

Harry looked very worried now, how was it possible for Edward to be inside Harry's head and feel what he was feeling? "But it must be like that with everyone, you must be able to feel their thoughts as well as hear them.... does that make sense?" Harry inquired.

"It makes perfect sense, but it's never happened before. Your mind works differently Harry, like there has been some sort of a connection established between you and the dark lord, and that scar is the key to him."

Harry fell silent, pondering Edward's last words. "That's all very nice. But what else do you know about us?" Hermione snipped from by where Bella was standing. "And what does Bella have to do with you? She's not like you at all Edward."

"Very perceptive Hermione, I can see why you are the smartest witch in Hogwarts. Bella and I have an agreement, we are getting married soon. But I told her if she wants to be with me forever as a vampire in my world, she will have to marry me first. As you can see she agreed."

"Oh." was all Hermione could manage.

"I doubt Bella knows anything about your world but, as I said my family and I have been following the wizarding community for a very long time. Mostly by the Daily Prophet of course."

"It's a load of rubbish and don't believe a word." Ron scoffed.

"Just hang on a minute... Ron, Harry Hermione... you are wizards?"

"Technically speaking Hermione isn't a wizard but yes we are." Harry said.

"What can you do?"

"Almost anything, as long as we have our wands, and concentrate really hard."

"Brilliant!" Bella exclaimed, all of her fear of her new friends was lost at once. Maybe she was drawn into dangerous things, she didn't know the first thing about magic but she had already accepted it. Edward was probably right, she put herself into dangerous situations all the time but it was usually her own fault; surely her sudden acceptance of these strangers proved that. (Edward was never going to let her hear the end of this.)

"But now... I must ask you.... the howling we heard, Bella and I came to find it we think that you and your "Muggles" may be in danger." Edward said.

"Yes, well it's not the first time we've heard it cry. That's why we came, we figured it was time to investigate it."

"What do you mean investigate?" Bella asked.

"Well..."Hermione began. "We've never had problems with ware-wolves before, but this one showed up a few weeks ago. At least as far as anyone can tell there is only one. But it howls and cries almost every night, sometimes its every few days. And just last week....there was a boy killed. They found him near this forest, only he was too banged up to identify. The Muggles are panicking."

"And for good reason." Edward said quietly.

"Hey do you know Hermione, you're going to be very proud of me in a minute, I've just had a fantastic idea!" Ron Chimed.

'Well let's hear it Ron!" Harry said eagerly, stepping closer to Ron's location.

"How about we just give Professor Lupin a call, he must know how to handle this. I mean think about it.... this wolf has started killing people, don't you think that could mean it's a young one who is out of control and doesn't know how to deal with it? Lupin could help him he knows what it's like!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione snorted, "That's barbaric Ron..."

"It most certainly is not barbaric!" Ron yelped, his voice cracking as he tried to talk back.

Hermione had heard enough of Ron's babbling for one evening now, his insane ideas were clouding her thoughts as she tried to unwravel the mystery of Edward and Bella. "Ron! Lupin is not like that wolf in the forest.... for all we know this wolf isn't young and has just lost control. Besides.. don't you retain any of the information you hear? Lupin is busy! Busy planning his wedding Ron! How barbaric would it be for us to just waltz in and say 'Gee Professor Lupin, mind taking time away from your lovely Fiance to come help us chase down a ware-wolf that may or may not be in control?' I mean really Ronald, use your common sense for once!"

Hermione concluded her rampage with an exasperated sigh and a glare in Ron's direction, maybe that would shut him up for a bit.

"Other than that it was a good plan Ron." Harry said patting him on the back. Ron slumped in disappointment.

"I still think he could help him." Ron said under his breath, Edward saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Bella and I were certain it was a ware-wolf the moment we heard it howl. It does sound very different from a regular wolf. In fact, we think there is a small chance we may even know this particular one." Edward said, staring at Bella. "Bella love, I think that maybe it is Jacob."

Bella gasped, her forehead creased with worry. Edward hadn't thought this before, why now was he saying this? "But you said... it was impossible."

Edward shook his head, "I know but, there's something I haven't told you. You see, last week I ran into Quil and Embry and they told me Jacob has been missing for awhile. They said he ran away after getting our invitation. At first they could see where he was going through Jacob, but now.... they have lost all connection. They told me they thought he was just in his human form, but I think he's found a way to block them from his mind."

"Hang on... this Jacob, what do you mean 'they could see where he was going through Jacob'?" Hermione asked.

"The pack that lives in La Push is all connected through their minds, but only when they are in their wolf form. "

"But why would he come here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Edward sighed, "But I think he might be trying to escape himself. And now, if this is really Jacob, we need to find him."

"We've got to help him!" Bella yelped, tears forming in her bright eyes. "Oh Edward, we just have to help him he must be in pain. I heard him, that sounds exactly like his cry when..." Bella's voice broke as she remembered the painful memory of when her and Edward had been talking in the tent and Jacob had heard them; crying out in total agony. Edward was by her side in an instant, embracing her in his stone arms.

"We will help you find him then!" Harry declared, "After all he's been in our area, and soon the Muggles will send in people to contain what they think is a normal wolf. But they will find something for more dangerous and much stronger, and that might lead to the Stature of Secrecy being broken."

"Okay." Edward said, still rocking Bella gently in his arms, "But we must be very careful. Keep your wands out at all times, we don't know what kind of condition this dog is in."

Bella sobbed harder when Edward called him a dog, but she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled herself away from Edward.

"Bella are you sure you are up for this?"

"Yes of course. If.. if that is Jacob.. and I hope that it isn't, then I might be the only one who can help him. Billy must be so worried, we need to bring him back to La Push."

"Don't worry Bella, we will find him. He might not even be your friend, and if he is, we'll do everything we can to help you help him!" Ron proclaimed with a smile, patting Bella's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you."

"This does mean a great deal to us as well." Harry said, "With your senses Edward, you have a better chance of finding him than we do, you will be much faster at it."

Bella and Edward linked hands, and nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Together, they walked into the forest and were consumed by the blackness.

_"Lumos!" _Harry cried the second the blackness swallowed them.

"bet that comes in handy." Edward joked, smelling the air around him. "But I don't really need the light..."

"Bet that comes in handy." Hermione mumbled, "Too bad the rest of us do need the light."

Edward grinned, but didn't say anything further. He was totally focused now, trying to smell out the familiar scent of Jacob Black, the forest reeked of it. He knew that it was indeed Jacob.

They walked in silence for several long minutes, Edward trying to track the scent but failing because he had been running rapidly through the trees and his trail was all mixed up. Ron had tried to bewitch his wand to point them in the right direction, but failed causing several large sparks to erupt into small forest fires. Hermione and Harry tried to use a spell to light up his path, it did work but the paths were so jumbled together you couldn't follow one of the lines without getting lost.

Edward froze. He signaled to others to do the same, he inhaled deeply. "I can smell him, he's coming towards us. He can smell us... well smell Bella and I. I can hear him and he's not far away."

Just as he spoke the words Bella, Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear the faint snapping of twigs and large feet pounding against the ground in the distance. With every thump of the mighty paws the sound got louder until a large figure began to drift into view.

The creature stopped, still partly hidden by the cover of the shadows behind it. Its deep black eyes rested on Bella's body. Bella couldn't see much of the wolf, just the russet color of his longer, more shaggy fur. She stiffened at once. Harry, Ron and Hermione had their wands raised ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Edward pushed Bella behind him again, to protect her small body. He stared at the large wolf before them, ready to spring and rip him to pieces if he so much as tried to touch Bella; even though he knew in the back of his mind he had to control himself Bella would be too devastated if he died.

The deep brown wolf took one slow step forward, making himself more visible. He was still at least a dozen feet away from where the group stood, but he did not make a further advance.

The Jacob-wolf gazed at Bella, not seeming to notice the other unfamiliar faces and scents surrounding her. He let out a small cry and whimpered as a few silver tears escaped Bella's eyes and slid down her red cheeks.

She was still _his _Bella.

A/N: Reviews are welcome! Thank you to all of those who have added me to their alert lists and favorited my story, I very much appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I would like to extend my apologies to all the people who were waiting for a quick update; I'm so very sorry! It's now summer vacation so I should have more free time to write, I promise to write two chapters today and post them both at the same time, so that you will be able to read more because it's been such a long wait! Also, I have corrected the error from the last chapter about Lupin being an animagus so I had to replace the chapter. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 4- Crashing and Crawling

Several more tears slipped through Bella's eyes as she looked at her best friend. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in weeks, maybe even months judging by the look of him. His fur had grown to be longer and shaggier than she was used to seeing, he had obviously been on his own for awhile.

Edward watched Jacob's every move with a steady stare, he didn't look away from him for even a fraction of a second, not even to comfort the weeping Bella behind him. Jacob was breathing deeply, drinking in the scent of Bella; no doubt he was shocked to see she was still human.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood a few paces to the right of Edward and Bella, their wands raised high, ready to obey any command Edward had shouted out.

Several things happened in only a split second:

Jacob rose to his full height and took three gigantic steps forwards so he was mere inches from Edward.

Edward tensed, and crouched protectively spitting a menacing growl at Jacob.

Bella let out a tiny cry from behind.

And Hermione charged forward, bearing her wand and screamed _"Immobulis!" _A long streak of light flew from the end of Hermione's wand and shoved Jacob's back hard into the nearest tree. He was unable to move and unable to speak.

Edward broke his gaze on Jacob and looked towards Hermione, "Thank you." He said softly, relaxing and turning to embrace Bella once more.

"No Edward! Stop it... what are you doing? Can't you see something is bothering him?! Why are you doing that to him, he's not going to hurt anyone!" She yelled uncontrollably.

"_Shh_, Bella love...Jacob is very fragile right now, he's not stable. Let Hermione keep on doing... whatever she's doing for a bit, just so I can make sure it's safe for you."

Bella bit her lower lip and shoved past Edward. She stepped nearer to the tree Jacob was being forced upon, and the moment she did so Edward was by her side again.

"Hermione, maybe take it easy a little, you don't need to use the full force on him.. you might hurt him." Harry warned from behind. Bella was grateful for him speaking up, she didn't want to see her friend in any more pain than he already was in. She watched as Hermione lowered her wand a fraction of an inch and saw Jacob's body un-tense the slightest bit.

Edward pushed Bella behind him once more and continued to stare at Jacob. At least three minutes passed without a word, Edward was reading all of Jacob's thoughts and was scanning his memory for anything that would cause him to be a threat to Bella.

"Well....what is going on!" Bella yipped impatiently.

Edward heaved a sigh and looked at Bella, trying to communicate what he had just heard in Jacob's thoughts to Bella, even though he knew that wouldn't work. Edward pulled Bella in front of him so she was face to face with Jacob's massive wolf-body.

Bella looked at Edward in a moment of confusion, suddenly she understood and moved her gaze up to Jacob's face. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

Edward shuttered slightly before relaying his response, "Bella, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stand it back at La Push. You don't know how bad it was there, living without you... and then I got your invitation and...I just ran. Anywhere was good enough as long as I didn't have to think and worry about you and that filthy bloodsucker of yours."

Bella looked stunned at his words, but pressed on, "Why did you run! Billy and everyone they must be so worried about you! Did you tell them you were leaving? Why didn't they come looking for you?"

"I didn't tell them because I knew they wouldn't let me go. I just left and ran away, and... at first I could hear the pack in my mind. I knew they were watching me and trying to track me, but I didn't want to listen to them. Quil and Embry begged me to stay and they told me it would all be fine.. but I couldn't bring myself to believe them. The longer I ran and the farther away I got....I couldn't hear them anymore. I finally must have found a way to block them from hearing my thoughts."

"This is bloody wicked!" Ron whispered into Harry and Hermione's ears from behind.

"Hush Ron!" Hermione commanded, trying not to break her hold on Jacob.

Bella ignored their whispers, she had to know everything about Jacob. "What do you mean... found a way to block them from your thoughts. Jacob you know that that is impossible!"

Edward narrated for Jacob once more, "I know it sounds impossible, but maybe it has something to do with how far away we are from each other or something. Maybe there is a limit on it you know? I don't know for sure, all I know is that I'm glad they can't hear me and I can't hear them. I can't be around them right now I needed time to myself."

"But why here? Why to London? And Just exactly how long have you been here?"

"I can't answer that Bella. I remember running through the woods in Washington. And then... somehow cutting through Canada. I phased when I came back into the States and I got into New York. I was walking around and then.... I can't remember. The next thing I knew, I was here in London wandering around in this forest. I don't even have a clue of the time... everything is foggy.. I can't... I don't remember a lot of things."

"Oh Jacob!" Bella sobbed, "Why do you do this to yourself? Why don't you ever just stay where you belong... you are going to get killed out here! People are going to come searching for whatever killed that boy and your just the perfect target!"

Edward growled loudly... "Hey mongrel why don't you try and keep some of your thoughts to yourself!" Edward spat ferociously. "No... I'm not going to tell her that dog!" Edward growled again.

"Edward!" Bella screamed through her tears, "Don't talk to him that way! Tell me what he is saying!"

Edward relaxed his face and stared at Bella, "Bella... the things he is thinking of.."

"I don't care! Tell me Edward!"

He closed his eyes as he spoke, "Bella, please don't cry. When you cry it kills me. You worry about me out here all alone when I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself...you should worry about yourself. You are the one who is defenseless, he's going to kill you Bella, and then I would die. I love you."

Bella found herself incapable of speaking, she couldn't believe that Jacob was saying this.. again. She was perfectly safe with Edward, but he wasn't safe out here all alone separated from the pack, and now humans trying to hunt him down. What worried her even more was his sickly looking appearance, she had never seen him look so pitiful, never this bad.

No one spoke for another long minute. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all watching the scene play out, they knew that it didn't concern them. Even though it was eating Hermione alive not being able to ask Jacob her own questions, about the boy that was killed.

Edward sighed again, "You can let him down Hermione, he's not going to hurt anyone."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked over at Edward so that he could confirm that her ears had heard him correctly, Edward nodded. She lowered her wand slowly and broke the spell on the gigantic wolf.

Jacob's huge body fell to the ground in a flash and he cowered nearer to the tree, thankful to be able to move on his own accord again.

Bella wiped her eyes, and watched as Jacob curled inward on himself and whined painfully. "Did you hurt him Hermione?" She spat angrily.

"She didn't hurt him!" Edward cut in, he's just feeling sorry for himself.

Bella glared at Edward, she couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being. He could see that Jacob was in anguish and that he needed their help to get back to his old self.

Jacob let out another small cry, and Bella turned to look at him; she stepped forward and crouched down closer to him. "Jacob, you need to go back to La Push, everyone is going to be worrying about you. You don't need to worry about me, I'm finally safe. Victoria and James are gone and now Edward and I are completely safe." She paused as Jacob cried again, "Edward is _not_ going to hurt me."

The head on the large wolf nodded in agreement and then slowly rose on all fours. Bella did the same, and in an instant the trio of sorcerers behind them had their wands at the ready. Edward signaled to them that it was fine and they relaxed a little.

Bella and Jacob were caught in each other's stares, no one dared to speak once more. Edward was leaned casually against a tree trunk, trying to ignore the interaction between them. He wasn't trying to think about what Jacob was thinking, and how he was still in love with Bella.

Jacob kept staring at Bella's face, taking in the sight of her. He was so thankful that she was still Bella and Edward hadn't gotten to her yet. Maybe there was still time for her to change her mind. The moment the thought entered his mind, he heard Edward's vicious growl.

Bella watched as Jacob looked around and for the first time seemed to notice Harry, Ron and Hermione. He almost sneered when he realized that they had heard everything.

"Jacob, it's fine.. they are our friends." She could have guessed that Jacob was thinking that they were troublemakers, that had nearly killed him by slamming him into a tree and paralyzing him, she could see that he was bothered by their presence, by Edward's presence; she knew that he hated he wasn't alone with her.

Jacob lunged forward unexpectedly and grabbed Bella by the waist and started running through the trees, away from the scene. Bella's breath was knocked out of her, it took her half a minute to understand that Jacob had snatched her away and that they were running.

The trees flew by in a blur, the moon overhead was shining very faintly in the darkness and all Bella could see was the shadows the trees made on the forest floor as they flew passed. They ran for a long time, the wind ran through Bella's brown hair and the chilly air bit at her nose.

Finally, Jacob placed her on the soft earthy floor covered with leaves, well more like dropped her on the floor. Bella landed with a heavy thud and scampered to her feet, she saw Jacob continue running behind another tree.

"Jacob!" She shrieked, "Where are you going?"

But the moment she yelled for him, he reappeared from behind the tree. He was wearing his usual black shorts again, his hair long and untidy, almost to his shoulders in length.

Cautiously he stepped forwards, "Bella it's fine. I just... I had to get you away from them, I had to talk to you for myself. You have no idea how annoying it is when he edits out patches of what I say. He's probably going to be here soon, he'll be all panicked thinking I'm going to hurt you.. well that's bullshit!"

"Jacob!"

"Sorry Bella," He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

Bella reached out and lifted his chin so that he could look at her. She had missed her friend greatly in the last few weeks and she hated to see that he was so troubled... all though she didn't fully understand why. She reached up on her tip-toes to give him a hug, Jacob returned it and Bella pulled away from him and continued to stare into his dark brown eyes.

She let her left hand touch his cheek once more and rubbed her thumb gently against his blazing hot skin to comfort him and began speaking softly to him, "I missed you Jacob. I hate that you are doing this to yourself, I am fine and I am marrying Edward, I love him Jacob. I love you too, but you and I can only be friends, we have been through this. You need to go back to La Push and just stop thinking that Edward is going to murder me in my sleep! I don't understand you, you look absolutely miserable and I can't figure out why. "

Jacob cut her off, "Maybe if your damned bloodsucker would have actually told you everything then you would understand."

"Jacob." Bella said in almost a whisper it was so quiet.

Immediately Jacob felt bad for saying something bad about Edward, he knew that it would hurt her too. Bella's gaze broke from his and she stared down, and began to retract her hand. Jacob felt the small movement and covered his seething hand over the top of hers ,Bella looked up at him, she had forgotten just how hot his touch was. Jacob closed his eyes and drank in Bella's touch. he pressed her small hand closer to his skin, and suddenly felt the icy metal of the engagement ring on her finger.

He pulled her hand off of his cheek and clutched it tightly in his grasp.

"Ouch! Jacob!" Bella squealed.

Jacob examined the antique ring resting there, it looked like it was mocking him. He growled a throaty growl and in one swift motion ripped the ring form Bella's finger and thrust in to the dirt below him. He dropped Bella's hand and shoved away from her, turning his back and taking a few steps away.

Bella cried in pain, she looked down and saw that the pain that had hit her was from her ring. Jacob had ripped it off so violently that it tore the flesh on her small finger and she was now bleeding heavily from the wound.

Jacob spun around and watched Bella's knees go weak at the sight of the blood. "Oh Bella! Oh my god! I'm so stupid, Bella I'm sorry are you all right? Bella I....."

Suddenly Edward leaped in front of Bella and growled in Jacob's face, pushing him backwards. He whirled around and crouched by Bella's side.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to..."

He was cut off by another growl from Edward, he spun around and looked at Jacob. "I don't care if it was an accident or not, you hurt her!" he snarled. They were locked in position, both ready to leap at the other an tear them apart. At once, Ron, Harry, and Hermione broke through panting and out of breath.

Harry stammered forward to where Edward was standing, Ron in toe. Together, both of them tore the two away from each other. Edward broke free of the grasp and knelt down at Bella's side once more, where Hermione was now sitting holding a small piece of fabric on Bella's cut to stop the bleeding.

Ron and Harry dragged Jacob further away, "Who the hell are you people? Get off of me.. it was an accident!"

"Just calm down," Harry told him, "Maybe it's best if you and Edward don't try to kill one another. Just stay here for a bit."

"But I want to help her!" Jacob bellowed.

Edward growled again, and the moment as Jacob found Edward's pale skin shining in the dim light, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Jacob screamed again. The rage was eating away at him, his figure blurred as he tried to fight off phasing back into wolf form. He let out a loud, painful howl and dropped to all four legs again. He shot off in the opposite direction as Edward had gone and dashed out of view.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the small clearing breathless from running after Edward a few moments before. The three pulled out their wands in unison and with an earsplitting pop vanished from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 5:Rising and Falling

Bella looked down at her bloody hand, she couldn't believe that Jacob had caused this bad of a cut with such a small movement. She felt dizzy and like she was going to faint from the sight of the blood. She could vaguely see Edward hovering over her, and she could hear his voice but couldn't make out his words. The next thing she knew she was flying through the forest, the cold wind in her hair once more. It felt good and it helped her keep from passing out in Edward's arms.

Then she felt the cool grassy ground under her again, they had ran out of the forest and were back where they began at the edge of the trees in the big open field. The only thing Bella could think while she was laying there was how silly she must look to be nearly fainting over a little blood, sometimes her human senses were so annoying. She was not going to miss this.

She could feel Edward's smooth cold hand against her forehead and she focused on what he was saying. "Bella. Bella love? You're going to be all right, just a little blood, just remember to breathe. " In an instant, Edward was gone from her side, she felt like she was blind when he vanished so suddenly. She turned her head slightly to the left to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione had once again appeared out of thin air and were standing next to Edward.

Her head began to slow down from the spinning, and the sick feeling in her stomach began to recede. She watched as Hermione walked to where Edward had just been standing and kneel down next to her.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

Bella swallowed, "A little better I guess."

"Okay, Just lie there a moment, I'm going to use my wand to heal your cut."

Bella nodded, not knowing what exactly to expect. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and listened as Hermione said another strange word and felt a cool tickle on the spot where the ring had torn her flesh.

"All done Bella" Hermione laughed, "You can open your eyes now."

Bella opened her eyes and peered around, she lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows, before sitting up fully. Then she took her left hand and examined it closely, the blood was still covering her entire hand, but she couldn't feel the terrible burning pain from the wound any more, it looked as if there had never been a cut there at all. "Wow." She breathed.

Hermione gave another faint chuckle and helped Bella to her feet. The two walked over where Harry, Ron and Edward were standing discussing the situation. Edward's head snapped up and looked at Bella, in the blink of an eye he was standing right next to her again. "Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Edward, really. It's just... another human moment." Bella looked up at Edward's stone face and watched as the crooked smile spread slowly across, "How embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I had an excuse to get away from that mutt." Edward grinned before placing his cool lips against hers. Suddenly Bella was dizzy again, but this time it was the good sort of dizzy that she liked.

They broke apart and then she replayed his words in her head again. "Edward... where is Jacob? Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine Bella, at least he didn't follow us, I had to get you out of there before he did something else stupid. I feel I need to apologize to you Bella, I told you that you were not in any danger."

"Oh but Edward I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were. I was listening to Jacob's thoughts, he was of course thinking about the usual smut he's always thinking about, and then you were gone. I tried to listen to his thoughts to see where he was taking you... but I couldn't. maybe he has figured out how to block people from his mind after all. I followed your scent and found you just in time too. I'm never going to let that happen to you again Bella. I swear it."

Bella nodded, "But I'm fine Edward, it was just Jacob I know he won't hurt me on purpose."

"And what did he do to you anyways? Your hand was bleeding so much, I couldn't even see where it was coming from."

"I don't.... I don't really remember. We were standing there talking and then he grabbed my hand and....OH NO! Edward I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I didn't try... I.....I!"

"Bella. It's fine, breathe. Tell me what happened?" Edward asked concerned, placing his palms on both Bella's shoulders to steady her.

Bella's hand flew to her temple and she shook her head as she recalled what had happened. "Your mother's ring! He ripped it off of my finger and it cut me, I don't know what he did with it, I don't have it. Edward it's gone!"

"Oh Bella, if that's all.....we can get you a new ring, one that you like."

"But Edward, I did like that one because it was so special to _you_!"

Edward pulled Bella into him and hugged her," maybe Harry and his friends have a trick up their sleeves and can help us find it."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked to the little circle that Harry, Ron and Hermione had made a few feet away.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you all for being so kind about all of this." Bella said.

"It's no problem, we are happy to help." Ron smiled.

"Err...We have another favor to ask of you three if you don't mind?" Edward began.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried look, "Well sure, what do you need?" Harry finally said.

"Well it would appear that when Jacob cut Bella's hand, he tore my mother's engagement ring off of her finger. Now, I don't know where it is, but I was wondering since you three are so gifted that you might have a way of finding it if it was lost on the ground." Edward said skeptically, seeming out of his usual calm character.

"Hmm." Hermione said, she was mentally flipping through the pages of all her Hogwarts spell books trying to recall a similar spell.

"Well I know of one, all though I'm not exactly sure that it will work for this." Ron stated slowly.

Hermione's head snapped up quickly, she couldn't believe her ears. "All right then, let's hear it."She said smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Err okay, well George told me once that there is a spell that will help you find things if you have a piece of something that is connected to that thing. Like if I lost my....hairbrush, you could use a strand of hair, cast the spell and it would show you where the brush is at."

"It sounds like a good idea Ron but.." Harry started.

"But I don't think it would be effective in this particular situation." Hermione said, sounding much like a textbook, "If Bella had one of the diamonds from the ring it would work but... I don't think they have anything like that."

"Couldn't we just use Bella herself?" Edward asked, "It sounds like if you have something that has traces of what was on the object it would work....maybe using some of Bella's blood would work.

Hermione was deep in thought once more, "That may work. Ron, do you know anything that could happen if the spell backfires?"

"Umm, no." Ron grunted.

"Maybe we should just use a different spell. Since we don't know the risks." Harry said warningly.

"Sorry Ron, but you're idea does sound risky.... however, I have the perfect solution!"

Ron grimaced at Hermione, "But of course you do! Well let's hear it!" He said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him, "What about using that Patronus charm?"

Ron broke out in an uncontrollable fit of hysteria, "Are you barking mad Hermione! You of all people should know that your patronus can't do anything to help us find a lost wedding ring!"

Harry was also silently sniggering to himself, but when he saw the blood rushing to Hermione's face he knew she was serious and so he stifled his laughter and nudged Ron in the ribs sharply.

Hermione cleared her throat, "As I was saying. We've used our patronuses for more than just fighting off Dementors. I don't think Harry or my own will help but seeing as how yours Ron takes the shape of a dog... it might be able to smell it out!"

Ron slumped over, finding now flaw in Hermione's logic. Harry looked over at Bella and Edward, "Sorry, sometimes we disagree." Harry smirked.

"It's not trouble. It's actually sort of amusing to watch the three of you bicker. But in a good way, you all care so much about it that you all want to be right so that you can help." Edward replied calmly.

The moment Edward finished speaking, Bella was tapping him on the shoulder much like a young child clutches to the hem of their mothers dress, "Edward," She whispered softly into his ear, "Why don't you just smell it out? Why are you making them do this."

Edward dropped his voice so low that Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be able to hear, he brought his lips to Bella's ear and spoke, "Because I have to know if we can trust them, they seem to know a lot and I think they could help us," He shuttered for a moment, "Help us to help Jacob I mean. We can't be too careful, trust me Bella you learn your lesson when you trust someone who is not trustworthy."

Bella gave a quick nod in understanding Edward's logic (that was the first in a long time)"Won't you give it a try Ron? I'd feel just awful if I lost Edward's mother's ring!" Bella asked, playing along with Edward's theory.

"Sure.. sure." Ron mumbled, casting a look of annoyance at Hermione.

He cleared his throat loudly and pulled out his wand. After a small minute of silence Ron's voice broke the quiet that had blanketed the forest, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _ He screamed.

Suddenly a silvery white figure materialized from the tip of the wand and a Jack Russell terrier appeared before them.

"Go on Ron! Tell him what to do!" Hermione commanded.

"Tell him what to do." Ron mimicked to himself, he stepped over to where the terrier was waiting and bent down, "You need to... do something for me okay? Go over there" Ron pointed to Bella, "Smell her, and then go into the forest and try to find the thing that matches her smell. Got it?" He asked feeling slightly stupid at his actions. The terrier barked and wagged its tail excitedly in understanding and marched over to Bella and sniffed at her bloody hand.

A wide smile spread over Bella's face as the silver dog bounded forward and smelled her left hand. "This is amazing!" She cried awestruck by the animal. She tried to touch it but it slipped through her fingers just like she imagined a ghost would.

"I've learned a lot about the Wizarding World in my lifetime, but I personally have never seen any of this, I had only heard about it. It's incredible truly." Edward said, curiously watching the pup.

"I love magic." Harry said quietly in the distance.

The dog pulled it's long nose away from Bella's fingers and sniffed at the surrounding air. After only a few seconds he caught the scent in the shifting wind and took off into the trees.

The group followed closely behind, Ron trying now to let the patronus die. After nearly ten minutes of traveling they arrived at the small clearing where the scene had played out earlier. The dog jammed his nose into the soft ground and smelled all over the area. Around and around he went in circles, Hermione watching eagerly the whole while secretly praying her idea would work.

Edward cocked his head in amusement as he observed the animal go round and round over the same piece of earth at least a dozen times. Finally, the silver streak of light planted its behind on the ground and gave a bark, wagging its tail, and panting with its tongue hanging out.

Ron looked surprised by the dog and took a large step over to it, he kneeled down and let his hands run over the forest floor. "Ohh good boy!" Ron praised as he clutched the tiny ring in his fist. The dog gave several more happy barks and then Ron let his concentration slip. "That was a brilliant idea Hermione." Ron commended. "Hang on just one minute." He said, furrowing his brows in thought, "Why didn't we just use the _Accio _charm to get it to come to us?"

Hermione was flabbergasted, how could she have over looked the simplest of solutions? She stammered around for words to defend herself, "Well... uh.. that is... because...."

"That's what I thought!" Ron mocked, waving Bella's ring under her nose.

Harry was laughing at his two friends as he watched another argument unfold.

"The _Accio _charm wouldn't have worked Ron!" Hermione spat.

"Oh yeah? Well why not?"

"Because... because, in order for that to work, you have to know what the object looks like. And... and well if we would have done that then we could have summoned someone else's ring since we didn't know what this one looked like." Hermione stuttered, refusing to be wrong.

Ron grinned pleased with himself, "Looks like it's my lucky day. Here you are Bella." He said presenting it to her.

"Thank you very much." Bella said with a chuckle.

Edward cut in, "Yes thank you for being so kind to us and for all of your help. If you ever need our help Bella and I will not hesitate to give it."

"Your both very welcome." Harry answered.

"It's getting late, I'm sure you all need your sleep so Bella and I will be going now, thank you again."

"Hang on a minute!" Harry yelped, "You can't leave, and we aren't going anyplace. We are involved in this now. This concerns our world as much as it does your friend."

"Harry's right. If another muggle is hurt... or worse killed. They will come looking for your friend Jacob and if they see an overgrown wolf then that risks the entire Wizard World!" Hermione chimed in.

"But of course it does. Forgive me for overlooking this." Edward said sincerely.

"We can help each other." Ron added, "Maybe there is more to this than anything."

"There are an awful lot of unanswered questions." Hermione said.

"Edward!" Bella squealed, "Jacob... he said that you 'edit' what he thinks about... you weren't telling me something."

"Not now Bella, we can discuss it later. But like I said, it's late."

Bella was not going to accept this as an answer she wanted to know everything that was going on this instant!

"Well, it's only eleven. Bella, Edward, the Burrow isn't far from here; why don't you come over and we can talk things over more there."

"The what-now?" Edward questioned.

"The Burrow" Hermione interrupted, "It's the Weasley's home, it's only about a mile from this forest. Oh won't you come. There are so many details to sift through."

"All right, I guess it would be good to become more familiar with your world. It could be a great help."

The group trudged back through the woods the way they had come, and soon found themselves wandering along a winding dirt road leading to the Burrow. Edward was deep in thought, as was Hermione. Bella was busy worrying about Jacob and the things he had said. And Harry's scar was prickling uncomfortably.

A long while passed, they were nearly to the house. Everyone was still consumed in their own thoughts.

Edward's head snapped up abruptly, he pivoted to his left where Harry was walking. "Harry!" He yelled into the night.

At that precise second, the burning in Harry's brain took over with full force, not nearly as bad as when Voldermort was near, but the pain was crippling! Harry screamed and crumbled to the ground, his head throbbing in ache.

"What's happening to him?!" Hermione shrieked breathlessly.

"He's gone mental! Harry? Harry mate are you all right?" Ron asked huddling close to Harry's limp body.

Bella stood motionless, dumbstruck by the quick change of events.

"Edward. what's going on.. is it.... you know who?" Hermione pressed.

"No, it's something else. I don't know." Edward replied hastily, steadying Harry who was now shaking violently in his hands. "_Ahh!" _ He yelped at the pain he was feeling through Harry's thoughts, his hand flew to his head.

"Edward! Edward!" Bella cried, taking him by the forearm and pulling him away from Harry.

Edward clutched his forehead as the pain began to subside. Harry's shaking eased a bit, he was panting and out of breath, sweat glistening on his brow.

Hermione bent over and touched Harry's cheek, as Ron fanned him madly with his hand.

Harry's eyes flicked open again for a moment and with a great amount of effort, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at his friends before slipping into unconsciousness.

The blackness impaired his vision and swirled all around ,consuming him; he felt his body go limp and lifeless as his head crashed against the sharp pebbles on the road.

A/n: Reviews are welcome as always I love hearing what everyone is thinking. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, I figured since it was so long since the last update that I would give you two chapters to ponder over and I really do hope that you have enjoyed them!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the author Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 6- The Wolf's Cry

Hermione's voice was cracking and breaking and she tried to shake Harry awake. Her eyes welled with tears of worry for her best friend, "Harry? Harry...wake up!" she pleaded.

Ron rose to his feet and took Hermione into his arms and hugged her, "He's going to be fine Mione'."

Hermione nodded as she wiped away the few stray tears falling from her eyes, "Edward? Are you okay? What's happening?"

Edward was still clutching his head, even though the pain had passed, "I don't know what this is. We need to get Harry inside, how far away are we?" Bella was rubbing his arm soothingly at his side, staring at him with worry.

"Within earshot." Ron answered, pointing to the brightly lit home just over the next small hill.

Hermione knelt down beside Harry once more and tried to bring him back to consciousness. Several moments passed by before Harry stirred and sat up. Hermione immediately crushed him with a hug. Ron and Edward then helped him to his feet, and Edward told him not to think too hard and not to speak until he was sitting down.

They started down the road again, Harry leaning on his taller red headed friend for support. Not long had passed before they reached the Burrow and Ron gently pushed the creaky back door open, leading to the messy Weasley kitchen.

He peered around expectantly, checking to see if his family was afoot. "Lucky for me it's a bit too late for them, come on Harry let's sit in the living room." Harry kept his hold on Ron until he was planted firmly onto the old couch. Hermione took his side in an instant and offered him a cool washcloth. Edward began pacing the room, Bella biting her lower lip in worry; she had never seen Edward bothered this much by someone else's thoughts. She had seen how he reacted to Jacob's but...he had never been hurt before. "So what do you think happened Edward?" Bella finally asked.

"I'm not sure.. Harry? Can you describe what you felt?"

Harry laughed grumpily, "Why? You already know everything."

"I can't know everything exactly Harry because obviously this has happened to you before, when your scar burns I can feel it... but I have to concentrate just on you to do so. It's very strange, then everyone else's thoughts are harder for me to see."

"So it is..." Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper, "You-know-who."

"No." Harry shook his head frantically. "This was different."

"Different how mate? When you-know-who is close to you or in your head that happens." Ron reasoned.

"No, when Voldermort...."He paused to allow his friends to shutter, "When he is close by, my scar just burns... but this was my whole head like it was being crushed by something."

"Was it like that when Ron's dad was being attacked Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No not at all, I didn't feel anything except my scar prickling a bit, it was like I didn't have any control over it and I didn't know what I was doing... this was just like a really bad headache. I don't think that Voldermort is strong enough to do that... or that he even could do that. "

Ron and Hermione shuttered again in unison, Edward continued to think, "The pain seems to have passed by now Harry, I don't feel anything like I did before."

"Yeah, it's weird it came on so suddenly and then it just vanished." Harry examined his feet intently, "Maybe it's nothing..."

Hermione snorted, "Harry... this has got to be something. Nothing like this has ever happened before so it must mean something else is coming."

"I'm telling you Hermione, we shouldn't be worrying about me right now.... we need to focus on helping Bella and Edward's friend."

This time Edward snorted at the mention of Jacob Black being a _friend _of his.

"Well then.." Hermione sighed deciding to drop the argument with Harry, "I still think that your wolf friend has got something to do with that boy."

"HERMIONE! Shush!" Ron commanded, "Don't make assumptions like that... we don't even know how long their friend has been here."

"And neither did he." Edward added, "He doesn't have a clue about the amount of time he has been in London. Either his memory is really that bad because of his 'pain' that he is in, or there is something far more to the situation." he sneered the part about Jacob's pain and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Edward? What did Jacob mean when he told me that you didn't tell me everything he was saying... you edited him again."

'Well Bella, for starters he was thinking of how much he loves you... and if you ask me that is a total load because he just wants to make pathetic excuses for his not imprinting yet.." Edward snarled, Bella was about to protest his last statement but he cut her off, "I saw that Bella, I heard him think that so there is no way that it's _not _true.

Bella sighed, "So what else?"

"He said he can't remember anything, everything is all patchy, he doesn't remember long stretches of time and sometimes he will be in the forest walking around, and the next thing he knows... he's walking down the street in his human form."

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good... Bella I'm sorry but it looks like there might be a connection with Jacob and that boy."

"NO!" Bella protested much too loudly, "How can you say that? How could you accuse him of that Edward?! I know Jacob and he would _never_ hurt anybody!"

"I know that Bella, but if he doesn't remember what he was doing from time to time... how can he know that he's innocent. Harry, Ron, Hermione... what is it you said earlier about people trying to go into the woods?"

Harry swallowed, "Well the father of the boy is trying to get together a group of people to go in and search for the animal that is responsible for his son's death."

Hermione took over, "But the city doesn't want any 'civilians' going in until they know that it's safe. They keep saying that it may or may not be dangerous but they don't want anyone going in after it. Supposedly, they are going to handle it.. it's a load of rubbish if you ask me. They won't do anything at least not until something else happens."

"That's why we had to go investigate when we did, we thought that someone else might be in trouble and couldn't risk another muggle going in there." Ron explained, "We knew that it wasn't the cry of any average wolf.. besides that forest is big, but there have never been wolves in there before."

Bella nodded as she took in the fresh information, but she hated it that they were all accusing Jacob of this. There was no possible way that her best friend was capable of mauling a little boy to the point of death, that just wasn't him. Suddenly there was a loud crashing from the staircase behind them...

"Well hey now... what do we have here?" George crooned.

Fred sauntered right after him, "Ronald Bilius where have you been? Mum expected you home at eleven... and now.. blimey look at the time, nearly half past twelve! Looks like you're in for a right-bloody screamin'." He smiled.

George chimed in, "Tisk, tisk Ron. You should have known better."

Ron snarled at his older brothers ,they were always giving him a hard time.

"Don't give us that look." Fred warned, "After all we may be the only people who are able to talk Mum out of grounding your sorry self until school."

"And you almost got away with it to didn't you? Mum gave up and went to sleep at eleven-thirty and told us to wait for you... she said if you were home within the hour of Eleven it was no big deal. But lucky for you, you brought Harry and Hermione over and they caused the ruckus we heard down here." George Beamed.

"Hello, hello. Who might this be?" Fred asked looking at George. The two proceeded to where Bella and Edward were standing, one twin on each side of them. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George."

"The twins of the family." They said together.

"Seeing as you've already met our sorry brother Ron here, that saves us an introduction." George explained.

Ron slumped back into his chair with embarrassment. He hated it when they did this, now Bella and Edward were going to think that his family was seriously messed up.

Edward, much to Ron's surprise, offered a smile to the twins. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is Isabella Swan."

"Bella!" She spat at him, still upset with his previous statement. "It's just Bella if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Fred sang, "Something like when we call Ron here, Ronald."

"Get's him angrier than a bee!"

"All right you two! Why don't you get to bed before Mum comes down here and leave us be!" Ron harped.

"What now Ron." The twins moved on opposite sides of their little brother, "Don't want us crashing the party do you?"

"Afraid we will embarrass you?" George grinned.

"Not at all."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The twins exchanged another look and then nodded together before shoving Ron off of the couch cushions and stealing his place. Ron crashed to the floor below and whipped around at his brothers, "Why don't you two just skedaddle, can't you see we are having a discussion."

"Easy there Ron, remember we can get Mum to let you off the hook." Fred said.

Ron decided to drop it, there was no point in arguing with them and there was never any reasoning with them either. Hermione interrupted, "Fred, George... maybe you can help us. Edward, Bella? Is it all right if they try to help your friend too? They are very clever and quick witted; they might be able to help us a lot."

"Bella what do you think?" Edward asked.

Bella was stunned, Edward was finally thinking straight, probably because he felt bad about his Isabella slip up from a few minutes earlier, "We could use some more help."

"Perfect then!" Hermione smiled, "Positively splendid, Fred and George, listen closely...."

Bit by bit, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bella and Edward filled the twins in on everything that had happened that day. Edward had even told them about him being a vampire, the twins response to this wasn't one of shock or fright but simply...."Wicked!" They said together. After a long time, the twins were fully caught up and very eager to help out.

"So I'm sure you can understand, the situation is a delicate one and we need all the help we can get." Concluded Edward.

"Right then." George agreed, "Where do we start?"

"From what you 've just told us, it seems to me when can't rule out ol' wolfy there until we know exactly why his memory has gone all wonky. " Fred thought aloud. "I don't know what to make of your issue Harry, I think you're right, Voldy wouldn't be strong enough to bring on that kind of an attack."

"Unless he has help from his Death Eater fan club that is." Said George.

Hermione was tired of listening to them babble about the things that she already knew, "Harry I think we need to be very careful. I think that somehow this thing with Jacob is connected, I don't know how and I can't begin to imagine why but.... well Harry I'm sure that whatever it was back there was an attempt on your life."

Edward cut in, "Please, I hope that you will still help us, you've already been so helpful and trustworthy with this. I don't want to risk your life over this Harry, but will you consider still helping us?"

"Of course I will. We all will. And I'll tell you what else, we are all going to drop this thing about me. It wasn't an attempt on my life, I don't know what it was but I know that it wasn't that. So let's all just forget about it for now, we've spent enough time worrying on my behalf over the years." Harry snarled.

Everyone nodded, afraid to say another word about it. A moment of silence passed between the group, Edward was first to break it. "Well, I think this night has had enough excitement and we should think about getting some sleep. What do you think about meeting tomorrow and talking more?"

"That would be fine." Said Hermione.

"Can't we go try and talk to Jacob tomorrow? We need to know more about what's happening to help him." Bella stated tartly.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. He's so unstable right now and.."

"Maybe he wouldn't be so unstable if he had someone to talk to!"

"I'm not saying that you are wrong Bella, but I'm not going to risk him hurting you again for no reason. I don't know what happened when he grabbed you but I couldn't see his thoughts... I'm worried he has found a way to block me and the pack out of his head like he claims. And I just can't take that chance."

Bella hung her head, it didn't matter how much she argued, rampaged, or protested Edward would always find some way to convince her that it was a bad idea. However it didn't change the fact that she thought she should be able to see her friend. After all, she might be the only person who is able to talk any sense into him and get the answers out of him.

Ron got to his feet and walked towards Bella and Edward. "You can't go all the way back to your house now, it's so dark out and late too. Why don't you just stay here?"

"It's no trouble Ron, I like to run... all though I can't speak for Bella. She's better than she used to be at handling the speed." Edward said with a grin. "I can see fine."

"Err... well that's good I guess, but I really think you should just stay, we've got the room here." Ron said nervously, crashing into the nearby plant stand and tipping it over. The little herb plant toppled off the table and splattered into a thousand pieces at his feet. Ron pursed his lips as he looked worriedly down at the rubble, "Hope mum didn't hear that." He said swallowing hard.

"RONALD! Is he home yet!" Molly Weasley's voice called at the top of the steps. There was a frantic running as she came barreling down to the living room in her frilly pink bath robe. "Ron Weasley where have you been? I told you to be home from Hermione's by eleven o'clock and here you are sneaking in at nearly two!"

Ron looked to his older brothers for support, the twins giggled together and sat back on their seats to enjoy the show.

continued yelling, "And with guests no doubt!" She dropped her voice to its calm pleasant state as she looked from Harry to Hermione. Harry dear so lovely to see you again, and Hermione you too. But I think it's best if you got to sleep straight away. No, no! Sit down!" She commanded as Harry and Hermione reached for their wands. "No apparating now, not this late. No need to wake up the rest of the house."

"As if she hadn't done that already." Fred said to George in a hushed voice.

"FRED! GEROGE! You two were supposed to see to it that once he got home he was to be in bed! What time did he get home anyway?"

Ron looked at them once more with worry. "OH he was home on time Mum, just a few minutes after you went to sleep in fact." George explained.

"He brought his friends over for a visit and we told him it would be fine if they stayed a bit as long as they didn't make any noise." finished Fred.

"Well... good then. I suppose there was no harm done." said calmly before her eyes came to rest on the broken pot on the ground, "My new Rosemary plant! Ron, you know that your father was delighted to give it to me. You know how he is with muggle obsessions. He wanted me to use the spices in my cooking... now it's going to have to be re-potted all over again!"

"Sorry Mum. It was an accident." Ron said solemnly as broke out her wand and repaired the pot.

"Good as new. Try and be more careful Ron please. Now then, Harry you can sleep in Ron's room tonight... I'll take a wild guess and apologize for his mess!" She said shooting her youngest son an aggravated look. "And, oh yes Hermione too... well Ginny won't be expecting you and I don't want you to wake her she'll never get to sleep. But if you tip-toe you might be able to sleep on the extra bed without waking her."

Harry and Hermione both nodded graciously and gave a pleased smile.

turned her attention to Bella and Edward, and Ron immediately cut in front of her view to explain. "These are some of my friends Mum, Bella and Edward. They are just visiting for a bit."

"I see. Well, it's good to meet the both of you but there is simply no time for introductions now. Plenty of time for that in the morning. Not to be rude to you two but I need my sleep as does everyone else... now I won't have you running on home at this hour so... oh deary me what to do with you..." thought out loud as she examined Edward top to bottom, "Edward, why don't you stay in Harry and Ron's room. And you Bella, I'm afraid there's not enough room with Ginny and Hermione, so you can have Bill's room for tonight. Fred and George will show you where it is, now everyone off to bed this instant! Edward and Bella we can talk more in the morning dears. Goodnight!" She said before exiting up the same way she had came.

"That went remarkably well!" Ron proclaimed, relaxing a bit.

"That it did. And we wouldn't want to jeopardize it by not listening to your Mum Ron. Let's all do as she says and go to bed right away." Hermione whispered.

Everyone did what they were told to do without another word. The day had been long enough that everyone needed to get to sleep. Everyone that is except for Edward, he told Harry and Ron that he always stays with Bella and made his way to her room. He wrapped his stone cold arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Bella drank in his exquisite scent and curled in closer to him before shutting her eyes and drifting into sleep, all the thoughts about Jacob being erased from her mind.

Not long had passed until the cry of the wolf howled in the silence of the night once more. Bella awoke with a start, Edward was already by the window looking into the darkness. "It's Jacob! He's in pain again!" She cried, in an instant he was by her side consoling her. Edward lifted her off the bed and grasped her hand, leading her out of the room. Along the way they met Harry and Ron, already out of their room.

"We heard it too!" Ron proclaimed when he saw Edward and Bella.

"Let's get Hermione and go out there. I don't think we can risk it not to go." Harry stated bluntly.

Edward and Bella nodded in unison and proceeded down the long hallway. Hermione was tip-toeing out of Ginny's room when she saw them. She knew what they were doing already and didn't hesitate the slightest. As they walked down the stairs, loud footsteps could be heard from the twins.

"You lot didn't think you were going without us did you?" Fred asked.

George grinned, "Wouldn't miss a chance to see the wolf-man first hand."

"Don't call him that!" Bella told him sternly, and at once they both apologized.

"Okay come on now let's hurry before it's too late!" Hermione said.

The group reached the living room and were nearing the kitchen door when they heard Ginny's voice behind them. "Where are you going?"

"Go back upstairs Ginny! You're going to wake Mum and Dad!" Ron spat.

"I'm not going back upstairs Ron, I want to know what's going on!" Ginny hissed, already dressed and expecting to go. " Who are they?" She added catching sight of Edward and Bella.

"No time for that now!" Hermione reasoned, "Ginny I promise we will tell you when we get back but you need to stay here for now."

Ginny nodded, seeming hurt and they rushed forward and out the door. "Another sibling?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah, the youngest."Fred answered.

"Sure are a lot of you." Edward chuckled quietly.

"Okay." Said Harry, when they were far enough away from the Burrow to talk without Ron's parents hearing." We will all apparate to the forest edge where we met you earlier."

"We'll run." Edward said. "Meet you there."

"Right then, let's go!" Harry commanded as he raised his wand and then with a loud snap was gone.

Edward didn't stay long enough to watch the rest of them vanish from view, he had already swept Bella up on his back and was running full speed back to the forest. A minute later they reached the forest, but didn't stop to look for Harry and the gang, he kept on running.

"Edward! What are you doing, you said that you would meet them?" Bella whispered into his ear as they flew through the trees.

"I know, there's no time, I can't hear Jacob's thoughts again... something is wrong." Edward told her as he pushed on. He came to a dead stop almost as soon as he had said it and placed Bella on the ground. "This way Bella, stay behind me."

They walked through the trees and Bella could hear Jacob's massive paws hitting the ground as he crept around. A distorted shadow finally came into view, she could make out the shape of Jacob's large body with his shaggy hair, and see that he wasn't alone. For the first time she could hear someone else with him, a man's cry. Edward grabbed Bella's arm to protect her as they shifted to see Jacob face to face with a middle aged man bearing his teeth and growling viciously at his new prey.

A/N: Okay, this chapter was very boring I know. Sorry but I had to have the details in there so there was a lot of talking. It's about to get good, finally we've reached a turning point in the story. Please review! =)


End file.
